Human
by Danna's Girl
Summary: Humans weak,emotional ,but non the les humans.Its time for Huga Neji to realise his mistakes, time to feel human and emotional, more emotions than its posibel for him to bear.Short one shot featuring Neji and Hinata


ok this is one of my first fanfictons and english is my second language so i would love if you would rewiew and tell me any thing i done wrong i lived in england only three year so my language is not up to scratch. thank you. oh and this story is only a one shot i think tays what you call it at leats only one chapter.

Human.

How much exactly a human heart can ?take people say we are weak ,emotional our emotion tie us down, but isn't that our emotions which make us human what exactly we are without them? If a human being can take as much as the faith give them and not break down , isn't it than that our emotions are the thing that make us stronger.

It was past midnight But fifteen year old Huga Neji was still up training in his uncles privet gym. Work hard ,be smart, don't show emotion because that's your weakness, That's what takes to be a protégé that's what he was .Or at list that was what expected from him. He could not stand people who are weaker than him not physically ,but emotionally he would never cry even if he wished to. but some one else crying it disgusted him . His cousin Hinata was weak ,she cried ,she ,complained ,but he did not hate her .he was what you would say... her personal baby sitter now Hinata was not young in fact she was a year older than Neji. His uncle said always said she was a weakling, a shame to a family, a defect. He use to think the same until few days ago they had a chuninn exam. He had fight against her and as usual he took it one step to far ,he could have killed her. Little sweet Hinata did not even given her best shot at fighting she had her Bakuyanga on they were equal, but Hinata. Would never do any damage to her family or friends. the guilt swallowed up deep in a pit of Nejis stomach hitting him making him weak and full of forint emotions He felt self destructive out of balance he felt... human.... so human that it hurts .For the first time in his live he was human. It felt too much he try to concentrate on fighting but some how something at the back of his mind was screaming at Him" how could you" but, i did not mean to...(Yes you did you heartless bastard you did!!!"No!! i did not!"Don't lie you meant to you always hurt her you always hurt every one say thank you that people steal look out for you like Naruto he is the only one who dose but you don't care do you " "I do" Neji slumped down on the floor "I do""Selfish" NO" Guilty" " NO!!!!"Murderer you nearly killed but that's how you role isn't it" No please" " isn't it What Hinata chan said to you..."N..NO A warm liquid was streaming down his Face He was crying ,Huga Neji was crying" what?"tears, Tears of Guilt""Guilty" the voice was fading" guilty..guilty...Guilt..." NO!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata Huga could not sleep to night she was thinking to much. What she has done wrong? Why her family think she is not a match for them she is weak.? she was waking down the corridors of peaceful Huga compound everyone was asleep she was on her way to the gym to train as she always use to do she never gives up not hundred percent at least she trains when evry one is asleep evry night to get stronger so her family would be proud of her, but they never recognize it .Except for to day When she was walking Down to her room thru the compound she nearly knocked in to Neji but she swirled out of his way in a split of second it was light and griseous even the most experienced Ninja would not have such a fast reaction and She did not even switch her Bakuyanga on. Neji looked amazed..God ,was it even impressed? Hinata smiled to her self happily ,but just than something cough her +he heard some one crying.. no sobbing, she was standing outside the Gym door not sure if she should come in or should she just walk away ?"Who ever it is they might not want to be heard?"" But they sound pretty upset I should just check how they are "Hinata opened the door shyly and stepped into light specious room making teemed steps to the person lying curled up in the Connor of the room. When she realise who it was a wave of shock swooped over her.

Neji thought he heard the door open " I am just being paranoid no one is up at this time of night."Neji snapped up out of his though he heard quit foot steps some one was in the room he looked up and he was face to face With Hinata worry coloured her face." Neji –san are you ok " she said in a shy voice leaning over looking in his eyes" OH god not now please I...""I am fine Hinata same I just.." Hinata leaned in to hug him but Neji flue out of Her way."Neji san?""I am sorry Hinata –chan I am so sorry!""For what ?" "for evry think i always hurt you?""Neji-san i know its my fault I am weak" You are not weak just human" Hinata was in a state of shock she was not sure what to say or think." I am sorry, I ...good night" Neji run out of the Gym living Hinata sitting on the floor. Tears started to swell up in her eyes ." I am sorry to I wish It was easier for you"

"sorry"

We all guilty, we do something and than regret it. We are weak. We lie , we hurt, love and hate,

,but we are only human.


End file.
